The invention relates to the field of distress beacons installed on aircraft, these beacons also being known by the English acronym ELT (Emergency Locator Transmitter).
The invention more particularly relates to the improvement of the locating of an aircraft in the case of an accident caused by a forced landing on the sea.
It applies more particularly, but not exclusively, to the field of commercial aircraft.
Existing aircraft are equipped with a distress beacon which makes it possible to locate them in the case of an accident. Usually, in the case of a rapid deceleration or of an impact, this beacon typically transmits a 406 MHz radio signal which is detected by geostationary satellites.
This beacon is generally installed in the fuselage of the aircraft and has an external antenna for the transmission of the radio signal. This type of arrangement correctly meets the requirement in the case of an accident on land.
On the other hand, in the case of a forced landing on the sea, the aircraft often sinks rapidly. The distress signal is then taken with the aircraft towards the seabed. If the fuselage lies at a great depth, the signal transmitted by the beacon may not be powerful enough to reach the satellites. It then becomes difficult to locate the approximate position of the aircraft.
There is therefore a desire to improve the locating of an aircraft is the case of an accident caused by a forced landing on the sea.